DragonBall EX: Extreme
by LightSpeedBlast
Summary: An alternate sequel to DragonBall Z, taking place 8 years after Son Goku left to train Uub. Due to taking place after DragonBall Z, DragonBall EX ignores the events of DragonBall GT. Rated T.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_**Chapter 0: Prologue**_

_**Long ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta. The planet's inhabitants, the Saiyajin, were a race of powerful warriors. Through a certain manipulation, the Saiyajin would use their power by destroying life on planets for profit. Legend would say that a most powerful Saiyajin would ascend into a Super Saiyajin, the most powerful warrior in the Universe. The Saiyajin commander, Furiza, feared that the Legend might come true and that he would be overthrown by the Saiyajin, destroyed the Planet Vegeta, nearly wiping the entire race. On that same fateful day, a Saiyajin baby that was the son of an average fighter was launched into Outer Space, escaping the Planet's destruction. This baby was Kakarot but it was greatly overlooked due its low power level. Upon arrival on the distant planet "Earth", the baby was found by an elderly man known as Son Gohan. Son Gohan tried to care for the baby, but due the baby's wild nature, it would be difficult. One day, the baby fell down a gorge, injuring its head. Even though the baby would survive the incident, it was deprived from its Saiyajin memory. And from the day on, this baby would be known as Son Goku.**_

_**One night, through eye contact with the Full Moon, the baby would transform into a Giant Ape, destroying the area around him. As a Saiyajin himself, he would turn into the Oozaru once absorbing enough energy from the Full Moon. Son Gohan managed to survive the first attack of this but, despite warning his new grandson, wouldn't survive the next one. Following his grandfather's sudden death, Son Goku would guard his last possession: A 4-Star Dragon Ball. Legend says that when all 7 are gathered, a dragon known as Shenlong would appear and grant a single wish before disappearing back into the Dragon Balls. For a year will the Dragon Balls be stone. Son Goku believed that the 4 star Dragon Ball contained his grandfather's soul, so he took orders from it. One day, after coming home from fishing, Goku encountered a strange girl known as Bulma. Despite initial suspicion from each other, Son Goku and Bulma Briefs would become fast friends and together they searched for the Dragon Balls, meeting renowed martial artist, Master Roshi, shapeshifter Oolong the Pig, desert bandits Yamcha and Puar the Cat, and the Ox King and his daughter Chi-Chi. With the help of their allies, they successfully collected all 7 Dragon Balls and had their wish granted. However, the adventure certainly didn't end there.**_

_**Through his Saiyajin Blood and Courage, Son Goku would embark on a journey to get stronger. And so, Son Goku became the greatest martial artist of his time, competiting in competitions like the Tenkaichi Budokai with his training mate, Kulilin, and defeating opponents like The Pilaf Empire, Crane School students Tienshinhan and Chaozu, The Red Ribbon Army, and King Piccolo. Goku also had a heart that would allow him to spare his opponents, such as Piccolo. Son Goku would then marry The Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi and would have a son that he would name after his late grandfather, Son Gohan. Following Piccolo's defeat, a time of peace came. But this time would be short-lived, as a surviving Saiyajin would finally meet Goku. The Saiyajin revealed Goku's past and himself as Goku's older brother, Raditz and tried forcing his little brother to join him on the hunt. When Goku refused, Raditz abducted Goku's son, leading to Son Goku and Piccolo to team up and defeat Raditz. Unfortunately, the battle's outcome would be Son Goku sacrificing his life to save the planet. However, the threat wouldn't end here, as two stronger Saiyajins would arrive on Earth a year later. The Saiyajins, Prince Vegeta and his partner Nappa attempted to destroy Earth for its Dragon Balls, coming across Earth's Greatest Fighters. One by one, the Saiyajins killed most of them. Son Goku arrived from training with The Lord Of Worlds in the Afterlife and battled the 2 Saiyajins. When battling Vegeta, Son Goku pushed himself to the limits but struggled to defeat the Saiyajin Prince. Nonetheless, Vegeta was miraculously defeated. Goku's good heart spared Vegeta's life and so, the adventure continued.**_

_**The remaining fighters would travel Planet Namek, Piccolo's home planet, and battle the evil Lord Furiza and his henchmen. With the unexpected alliance with Vegeta, they would defeat Furiza's henchmen but the battle with Furiza himself was a tragic one. Son Goku then faced off with Furiza to avenge the Saiyajin and Namekian race and through an awakened rage by Kulilin, it happened: Son Goku had transformed into The Legendary Super Saiyajin and defeated Furiza. Furiza would return a year later, only to be killed for good by a mysterious youth from the future known as Trunks. Trunks came to the past to warn heroes of an upcoming threat by The Red Ribbon Army's Dr. Gero. 3 years from that day would have Cyborgs that would destroy life on Earth and Son Goku would die of a rare heart disease. The warriors trained for that day and despite Goku nearly dying with the disease, held off against the Cyborgs. Eventually, with the antidote's help, Goku survived the disease and fought against the deadly Cell that had all DNA of the heroes. The Saiyajin Warriors pushed into different types of Super Saiyajins to defeat this threat but all of them failed. However, the true hero was in fact Goku's son, Son Gohan, who ascended into a form that completely different from the original Super Saiyajin: Super Saiyajin 2. Cell was eventually destroyed, but at the cost of Son Goku's life. Following his unexpected death, Son Goku decided not to come back to life, leaving behind his wife Chi-Chi, his son Gohan, and his newborn baby Son Goten.**_

_**7 years later, Son Goku is gifted with 1 full day to be on Earth again. Son Goku would arrive back on his beloved planet for the Tenkaichi Budokai. However, this day would go completely wrong, as a new threat known as Majin would revive the seemingly immortal Majin Buu. It seemed that this threat could easily been stopped, but due to Vegeta's increasing desire to surpass Goku, became a Majin himself to defeat Goku. In the end, Vegeta narrowly defeated Son Goku and from the damage during the course of fight, Majin Buu was ressurected. The evil Majin easily dispatched of Son Gohan and even gained the advantage while fighting Vegeta. With no other choice, Vegeta sacrificed his life to end the threat but this alone couldn't put an end to the tyranny. Majin Buu would then begin a rampage on the human race! Many attempts would then be brought to defeat Majin Buu, such as Son Goku transforming into the powerful Super Saiyajin 3, Son Goten and Trunks fusing into Gotenks, and Son Gohan having his hidden potential unlocked by the original Lord Of Lords, and Goku regaining his life and fusing with Vegeta to create Vegetto. Buu managed to continue his reign by transforming in evil renders of himself such as Super Buu and Kid Buu and absorbing most of the remaining fighters, but Buu was finally defeated by an Earthly Genki-Dama. And so, life and peace was finally restored on Earth, with the good Majin Buu being spared. The evil Buu wouldn't be completely destroyed, as it was reincarnated into another form.**_

_**10 years later, the heroes would attend the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai which Buu's reincarnation, Uub, would attend as well. Son Goku would then take Uub to train and once his training was complete, Goku would fight Uub again. And so, 8 years later…**_

_**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES…**_


	2. Chapter I: Invasion

_**Chapter I: The Menace From Below…**_

_In the floors of the gateway station that divides Heaven & Hell, the same causalities are happening in the workers for Lord Enma. Since Majin Buu's defeat, peace has been restored for several years and a fortunate decline in souls being sent Hell. Lord Enma is doing what he always does; sending souls to Heaven or Hell based on their living life. _

"_Hmmm, let's see," Lord Enma spoke, bitting his thumb. "Yes, yes. To Heaven." The gigantic lord stamped the report of the dead person. "NEXT!"  
Lord Enma then took out paper from the pile of them and as the checked the following sheet. As he looked at it, Lord Enma's smile stuck as if it were glued. "To Hell!"_

_The Gigantic Lord then proceeded to stamp more papers and more souls stepped forward to be judged. However, unbeknownst to Lord Enma and or any of his employees, a phantom menace in is lurking in the depths of Hell…_

"_Is it ready yet?"_

_In the depths of Hell, a large group of several demons are gathered. Most of the demons had red skin and skin resembling a battle jacket. All have gathered to watch a fellow demon charge up a strange energy ball. As the demon does this, commotion raised about what was going on. _

_Suddenly, the energy ball flashed and is covered in a powerful aura. _

_  
In a swift move, the demon swung the energy ball into the sky. The ball then exploded, resulting in a shining portal. As the smoke cleared out from the explosion, the portal shows an opening into the Check-In Station in the Gateway of Heaven & Hell…_

_Which was precisely what the demons intended._

_As the portal was clearing out its smoke, the demons roared._

_  
Sometime later, in the Living World of Earth, things have been quiet in the past 8 years or even 18 years, as the evil renders of Majin Buu were destroyed. Other than Son Goku leave to train Uub, things have been casual and especially for Namekian Fighter Piccolo. As usual, Piccolo relaxes in the Earth to sense any threats to the planet. Since Majin Buu's defeat 18 years prior, no evil energy has been around. Piccolo is now resting in a mountain of rocks when suddenly, a trace of unusual wind goes right through him._

"_What was that?" panicked Piccolo as he felt unusual Ki along with the wind. As Piccolo was stunned, a sudden blow to the gut contacted him. Piccolo then back stepped into the reverse pillar. He looked around the environment to see who was doing this, but to no avail. "Show yourself!" shouted Piccolo to the mysterious force. But again, nothing happened. Suddenly, Piccolo was struck in the face. _

"_Erf!" yelled Piccolo as he was hit. Suddenly, two more attacks were inflicted, damaging the Namekian even further. Piccolo tried to dodge the next set of 5 more attacks to the face, gut, hip, and chin, but couldn't keep up with its speed. Piccolo then coughed out blood from every blow._

_He then tried to breathe for air but he knew that the mysterious attacker wouldn't wait. Before the assailant could make its next move, Piccolo closed his eyes to feel the opponent through Ki. He then opened his eyes and saw a strange, muscular being charging towards him. However, it was too late. Piccolo was in for the doghouse.  
As Piccolo saw the attacker, the environment exploded from the attack. And so, Piccolo was unconscious, laying on the ground motionless with his clothes greatly ragged and body greatly bruised._

_Meanwhile in similar rocky pillars, two beings are flying around. These beings are Son Goku and apprentice Uub. With Uub's training nearly complete, the two have been deciding on their long awaited final battle. Son Goku looked around to find a good battlefield and after checking out the mountains, he decided to take it there as no one would be in a place like that._

"_This should be good!" exclaimed Goku as he landed with his apprentice, Uub. After they landed on separate mountains facing each other, Uub took his battle stance. As he stood, Uub sweated as he knew this would be the battle that would decide who would be stronger._

"_Alright, it's time for the final battle! No holds barreled, all gloves are off! Let's… DO IT!" shouted Goku as he punched the air a couple of times and took his battle stance. "Come at me!"_

"_A-… Alright, master!" mumbled Uub as he slowly regained his calmness. The two stared at each other for a short while, before Uub bursted out of his mountain, charging at Goku. "HAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_Uub attempted to punch Son Goku who managed to block it, creating a powerful shockwave. Uub then proceeded to punch Goku with his other arm, which Goku successfully dodged. Goku then tried to striking Uub with his elbow but Uub blocks it, coming back by pushing his guarding arms in to stun Goku. Goku, though, manages to push Uub away with a powerful Kiai into the skies. Uub easily rebounds and charges at Goku, engaging in a massive clash of their punches and kicks. Suddenly, Uub then breaks the rapid collision by blowing Goku away into the sky with a Kiai of his own. Son Goku then manages to rebound from it, with a bit of his clothes torn._

"_Not bad… but now IT'S ON!" smirked Goku as he powered up. _

"_KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO-KKKENNN……… TIMES FIFTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Son Goku was then powered into Kaio-KenX50 mode and blasted himself at Buu, leaving a trace of powerful red aura behind him. Uub was surprised by Goku's display of speed and power and in a flash, Goku power punched Uub in the face. _

"_ARGH!!!!!!" screamed Uub as he took the attack, full-force. Goku then changed his direction by looping himself upwards to Uub as he attempted to lay a powerful downward kick. However, Uub rebounded from the earlier punch and prepared to blast Goku with a powerful Ki Blast. Son Goku easily dodged it by switching his route to the left and came back by power kicking Uub in the face, sending Uub crashing himself into multiple mountains before landing into a final one._

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."  
Uub then exploded in a rage of energy, destroying the mountains he was in and causing a powerful shockwave. As he did this, he lifted his arms and roared to expand his power. He then breathed for some air as the aftereffects of Goku's attacks were starting to live up to what he expected. But Uub took it with a smirk as he build up energy, raising his dukes and slowly floated into the skies. _

_Once Uub got himself into Goku's place, the two instantly collided with each other in a burst of powerful thrusts of punches and kicks, causing lethal shockwaves to the surface with their opposite. They then punched each other in the face at the same time, causing them both to be stunned. Immediately, though, they continued the battle collision. And so, they battled on…_

_Meanwhile, back at the Check-In Station in Heaven & Hell Gateway, the area has been seriously damaged. Multiple sections have been engulfed in flames and many of the employees are severely injured. Lord Enma is also wounded and laying on the floor. As he struggles to bring himself back together, he holds a phone and trying to call for help. The one he is trying to call is The Lord Of Worlds, the North KaioSama: King Kai._

_At King Kai's planet, things seem to be going on in casual ways with King Kai having his meals. This time, it's a big Turkey meal.  
"Mmm-mmm-MMM! Some good ol' Turkey!" thought the Kai as he drooled over his luscious meal. He then proceeded to cut some of the Turkey and take a bite, but suddenly, the phone started ringing. The shocks from it then causes King Kai spit out his turkey and slam his face into the meal._

"_YEE-OWCH!" cried the Kaio as his face was burnt. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"_

_He then immediately grabbed a bowl of water and poured his face into it, clearing out the burn. "Aaaaaaah… that's better… whew!"_

_After washing himself with the water, King Kai then noticed that phone was ringing, greatly irritating him. "Argh, who could be calling me at this time...?" _

_He then unhappily picked up the phone and sarcastically replied, "Lord Of Words, at your service…" _

_Shortly after, as King Kai got more into the conversation, the mood changed.  
"What?! You've been attacked?!"_

"_Yes," replied Lord Enma back at his Check-In Station. Surprisingly, Lord Enma spoke and was in a perfect condition, even after being attacked."The demons… they've broke loose! They've destroyed everything! And they've escaped into Earth!"_

__

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"_The legend… is true. So, The Devil has finally decided to show himself…" spoke Lord Enma. As he told King Kai more about the situation, he flashbacked to where the demons attacked..._

_It was peaceful in The Check-In Station with Lord Enma and his workers doing their routine. However, suddenly, a giant fireball struck The Check-In Station, causing a massive explosion. _

"_Wh-what's going on?!" yelled Lord Enma as he heard the Big Bang at his Check-In Station. He immediately went to check outside in fear, where he saw his Station burning. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF---MY STATION!!!!!!" _

_  
Lord Enma then saw another fireball headed straight towards him. He instantly tried running back inside, but the Fireball was too fast. Though it didn't make contact with Enma, the explosion greatly damaged Enma, sending him crashing back inside. _

_  
"Ugh…" groaned Enma as he struggled to get up. Due to the attack's power, Lord Enma bleeds from his temple. Before he could get up, he is suddenly struck in the back by a powerful kick, sending him back into the floor. As the coast became clearer, the demon that unleashed the energy ball that opened a pathway into The Gateway is seen as well as his gang of demons. Along with demons were past defeated villains that were sent to Hell, such as Furiza, Cell, The Ginyu Force, and more._

"_Well, well, well," smirked the mysterious demon. "Ah, I've been waiting for this moment. The Great Lord Enma has finally fallen to his knees, eh?" chuckled the demon as he pushed his leg further into Enma's back, causing the Great Lord to groan in pain. _

_Unexpectedly, one of Lord Enma's employees busts itself into the room, hearing the commotion. "L-Lord Enma, is there something wrong?!" asked the blue-skinned, small-horned servant as it held the door open, only to be blasted by a Phitan. "GAH!" cried the servant as it was blasted in the chest. Lord Enma witnessed the attack and struggled to say his word about it._

"_Unf… y-… you monsters… how could you do this?!" mumbled Lord Enma as he struggled to get up, only to be pushed further by the demons. "ACK!"_

"_I think this was the inevitable, 'my lord'…" sneered the demon as he rested his foot on Enma's back. "Surely, you've heard of.... The Legend of the Devil?" sarcastically asked the demon and he looked down at Enma. Immediately after Enma heard this, his attention was caught. The Demons could easily tell that Enma knew what he was talking about._

"_It… it can't be true…" shrieked Enma as he struggled even further._

"_Heh, so you DO know…"_

"_Yo, guys! Check this out!" shouted one of the demons with a Mohawk. "These papers be sayin' somethin' about some planet… called… um… Yearf?" said the demon, questioning what the paper actually said._

"_Oh yes," replied Furiza, recognizing the familiarity of that word. "Earth… the residence of the monkeys that defeated me… heh. Saiyajins… no doubt they're still around there…"_

"… _Saiyajin?" asked the demons, looking at each other in confusion. "What the hell's a Saiyajin?"_

"_A pathetic race of monkeys," sneered Furiza as he explained what they were. "I destroyed most of them, but I narrowly left a few of them alive. One of them, though, was the one that defeated me… the damn monkey!" Furiza angrily said, clenching his fist._

"_Yes… Saiyajins… I have them in my Cells…" said Cell, smirking with his hands folded near his mouth as he chuckled._

"_SAIYAJINS SUCK!" shouted The Ginyu Force, performing their signature dance._

"_The remaining ones are especially powerful, now that the Super Saiyan crap actually was true…" yawned Furiza as he calmed down. _

"_Indeed. Most of us were defeated by those filthy bottom feeders…" groaned Cell, shaking his head in disgust. "Nasty, nasty monkeys…"_

"_SAIYAJINS SUCK!" shouted The Ginyu Force as they performed another dance._

"… _Super… Saiyajin…?" wondered The Demon that had his foot on Lord Enma. "Powerful… Earth?"_

_As the demon thought about all this, he slowly took his foot off of Lord Enma._

"_I say we destroy those monkeys, as well as their stupid planet!" laughed Furiza as he looked at everyone else._

"_I agree…" smirked Cell as he unfolded his arms._

"_SAIYAJINS SUCK!" shouted The Ginyu Force as they performed another dance._

_As they discussed this, The Leader Demon took his foot off of Lord Enma and suddenly blasted the roof, creating a way to easily get out. He sensed a great power in Earth and had a small fear that it could be greater than the power of him and the Demons. As he did this, his followers were visibly amazed._

"_Everyone… I'll be taking more than half of you…" quietly said The Demon as he floated. "We're going to Earth…"_

"_Earth? Now?" replied one of the demons, noting the unexpectedness. "What about the mission? The revenge?"_

_Suddenly, The Demon Leader blasts the demon that said this._

"_The rest of you will carry that on here by yourselves! Don't worry, we'll be back!" said the demon leader with a sinister grin on his face._

"_Finally…" said Furiza as he took steps further._

"_Couldn't agree more, my lord" chuckled Cell, as he did the same._

"_SAIYAJINS SUCK!" shouted The Ginyu Force as they performed one more dance._

"_Oh, and about you guys…" smirked The Demon Leader as he turned to his non-demon "comrades". As the Demon Leader spoke, an energy bomb was being charged as well. Suddenly, the ball was swung directly at Furiza, Cell, The Ginyu Force, and all of the non-demons!  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" shouted Furiza and then…_

_BOOM!_

_The bomb detonated, exploding all of its victims. The victims, due to already being dead, weren't killed but laid unconscious in a sphere of smoke with burn marks and bruises on them, comically. _

"_We don't need any help from you weaklings" said The Demon Leader as he sarcastically smiled at his former allies. His comrades then roared at the sight of "those weaklings" finally being taken out of the picture. _

"_Alright guys," whispered The Demon Leader as he turned back to his Demon comrades. "I'll be taking more than half of you to Earth. The rest of you, continue our assault here!"_

_The Demons roared at their command._

"_We won't be gone long. The rest of you, take the assault outside Lord Enma's bust and attack the whole lot of wasteland..."_

"_YESSIR!"_

__

The Demon Leader then smirked to how everything seemed to be going to plan. Then, an aura was charging up on the palm of his left hand. The Demons then stepped back as they knew this was going to have an aftereffect. Happily, The Demon Leader waved the aura around the place, especially on Lord Enma. He then continued to do it outside The Check In Station, and especially on the entrance. As the smoke cleared, The Demon Leader was freezing things.

_Once he was done, he then started floating into the sky. He then charged another energy ball, amazing his fellow demons, and blasted it further upwards._

" _HM!"_

_In a great explosion, it created another wormhole… and this time to The Living World. As the smoke cleared…_

"_GO!"_

_In a flash, the demons blasted into Bukujutsu to the skies, leaving purple traces of aura behind them. A large bunch of them were headed to The Galactic Wormhole but a larger set of them were flying further back into The Otherworld. _

_And so, Lord Enma's flashback ended as well as his explanation to King Kai._

"_So, they're headed for Earth!" asked King Kai frantically, holding onto the phone tight. _

__

"I'm afraid so," said Lord Enma. "Luckily, my greatest fighter managed to come and rescue from all that fire and ice so no worries. I've already dispatched him to Earth…"

_Lord Enma continued his ramblings, but didn't realize that King Kai had already hung up._

"_I'M GETTING GOKU!"_

_As King Kai shouted, his chimpanzee Bubbles and cricket Gregory look at each other and then him as they drank their tea, thinking that there's something wrong with him._

_Meanwhile, back at Earth, Son Goku and Uub are ferociously continuing their epic duel. The two are clashing with each other in another battle collision. The impact of their powerful punches then causes them to blow each other away, but none are seriously damaged.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Uub at his charged Goku, flying._

"_KAIO-KEN!" shouted Son Goku as he went into Kaio-Ken mode and dodged Uub's attempted attack at the same time. Uub easily kept up with Goku's speed with his eyes and fired an electric Ki Ball towards Goku. Luckily for Goku, Goku easily dodges it by changing his direction to the left. _

_As Goku flew to that direction, Uub suddenly warped behind him and kicked him downhards. Goku easily rebounded without even being close to the ground. The two looked at each other, smiling at their displays of power, and shortly followed with a great energy charge. Goku's aura fired into Kaio-Ken Red while Uub's went into white. The two then both began to move their arms in the same direction… showing the Kamehameha pose. They were charging for a Kamehameha Wave._

"_KA…" said Goku, charging his power…_

"_ME…" said Uub, charging his power…_

"_HA…" said Goku, charging up his power even further…_

"_MEEEEEEE…" said both of them, preparing for the big blast.  
"H-" before Goku couldn't finished his shout and attack, suddenly…_

"_GOKU!"_

_King Kai's voice got in his head!  
"KING KAI?!"_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Uub as he fired his Kamehameha at Goku._

"_Aw!" yelled Goku as he couldn't finish his attack in time since he was distracted. He then tried dodging the powerful Kamehameha and miraculously, he did. Uub then saw that his attack that he took so much time for failed, and angrily, he charged at his master. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_W-W-W-W-W-WAIT!" yelled Goku as he turned off Kaio-Ken, erasing his red aura, trying to stop Uub._

"_Eh?" said Uub, suddenly stopping._

"_Just wait a sec, OK?" asked Goku fearlessly to the one he was just fighting."So, what is it King Kai?"_

"_GOKU… a new threat has come to your planet!" said King Kai, worried._

"_Really? Are they strong?"_

"_Of course they are, fool! And they're planning to destroy Earth!"_

"_... destroy Earth, huh?" said Goku, floating around in thought. "Sounds like fun!"_

"… _you really do just care about fighting…" rhetorically said King Kai. "But anyway, they're already here and you've got to stop 'em!"_

"_No worries, Lord of The Worlds!" said Goku in excitement, grabbing his hips. "Me and Uub'll take care of 'em!"_

"_I hope so…" said King Kai._

"_Master, are you done yet?" asked Uub, not wanting to wait any longer as he wanted to continue the fight._

"_Well, I'm afraid we'll have to continue the fight another time…" said Goku. "But guess what? A bunch of badguys have come to fight us!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Isn't that awesome?!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_LET'S GO!" shouted Goku as he prepared to take off. "NIMBUS!"_

_As Goku said the magic word, the magical cloud Flying Nimbus flew to his side. "It's been a long time! Well, time to go!"_

_Son Goku then hopped onto his Nimbus and looked at Uub. "Race ya!"_

_And so, Son Goku flew on his Flying Nimbus with Uub flying along. Meanwhile, as they flew, Piccolo's barely alive body was nearby._

_Meanwhile, at Orange Star University, things have been as boring as ever for Son Goten and his classmates. His brother, Son Gohan, is now a doctor and works at Orange Star City, or, as how it's been since Cell's "defeat" by Mr. Satan, Satan City. As of now, 2:00PM, it is Science with Dr. Gohan. _

"_Man, this is boring!" mumbled Goten as he slammed his head onto his desk. "I'd be on dates right now!"_

_Suddenly, a piece of skeleton was slammed onto Goten's desk, stunning him._

"_Goten! Pay attention!" said Gohan at his brother's lack of interest. As Goten was being scolded by his brother, his classmates laughed at him._

"_That sucka's getting' told by his own brotha! His own brothaaaaaaaa!"_

"_AHEM!" shouted Gohan at the disruption. "Since the period is about to end and you'll be onto your next ones, don't think that you're gonna get it easy this time! Homework!"_

"_Awwwwww…" groaned the class at the thought of Homework.  
"Man! I can't take any more of this! This just a pain in th---" _

_Before Goten could finish his thought, an announcement abruptly came._

"_Attention, Orange Star Students & Staff. Due to a strange attack a few blocks from Satan City, class has been cancelled for the remainder of today. Everyone of Satan City is to be evacuated to safety. Our sincere apologies for any inconvenience delivered by this announcement. Thank you…"_

_After hearing this, the class celebrated in excitement. "NO HOMEWORK! NO CLASS!"_

"_G-Goten! You wanna go out for a date today?" asked a brown haired girl with a yellow dress._

"_Sure, Palace!" said Goten as he prepared to walk with his girlfriend. However…_

"_GOTEN! Where do you think you're going?" asked Son Gohan angrily._

"_Uh… to a date? Later!"_

"_More like you're gonna go see what's going on! Hurry up!"_

"_B-B-But---"_

"_If you don't go, I'll cut your allowance by half!"  
"Wh-wh-what?!"_

"_You heard me! Now get going!" said Gohan as he left the classroom._

"_And I had a date today…" mumbled Goten as he walked away. "Sorry, Palace, but it looks like I'm busy!"_

"_Oh, that's OK…" replied Palace as she prepared to take off._

"_D-Don't worry! We'll do it another time!" said Goten as he ran away to the hallway and then the stairs to the rooftop. _

"_Man, big bro sure is a pain in the ass…" said Goten as he arrived in the Rooftop. He then proceeded to lower his sleeve, revealing a strange watch. "But, it's better than being stuck here! And fighting's awesome!" _

_Son Goten then pressed the button on his watch and poofed… into Great Saiyaman 3! The transformation then deprives of Goten's Green and Yellow shirt, orange wrist straps, and jeans into the Great Saiyaman Uniform, but Red instead of Green or Blue. His helmet has a 3 symbol on it._

"_Great Saiyaman 3! Reporting for duty!" said Goten, posing with his hand jammed to his helmet and extending his left arm forward. "Man, I'm so awesome!"_

_Great Saiyaman 3 then began to sense evil Ki nearby. "Hmmm… whoa! That's some awesome Ki! Sounds like fun!"_

_Great Saiyaman 3 then blasted into the skies, leaving a trace of blue aura. Meanwhile, inside at Orange Star University, Son Gohan is seen taking his stuff. "Man, there's some incredible Ki out there. Maybe I should go…" thought Gohan about the commotion. "No, no. Goten's got everything under control. And dad and the others are probably gonna be fighting too. I don't have to fight…"_

_Son Gohan proceeded to leave Orange Star University._

_Also in Satan City, Son Gohan's daughter Pan was training in one of the advanced gravity rooms created by Bulma as a gift.  
"HAH!" shouted Pan as he unleashed a barrage of punches, sweating everyone. Pan was a wearing a white uniform with a black undershirt. Pan then leaped backwards, performing a ton of backflips. She then stopped to take a breath, lifting up a shirt a bit.  
"Phew…" breathed Pan, holding onto her shirt. "That's enough training for a day…"_

_  
As Pan put her shirt back down and stretched, she began noticing a ton of Ki nearby._

"_Boy, that sure is a lot Ki!" thought Pan, holding her hand. "Something's up, alright. The others are probably taking care of it, but I wanna go too!"_

_Pan then proceeded to exit out of the Gravity Room. However, she was stopped by her mother Videl who was watching her through the window._

"_Where do you think you're going?" asked Videl sarcastically, holding onto her hips._

"_I-I-I-I was just… uh…" _

_Pan couldn't think of what to say to her mom._

"_If you're thinking about getting in all of the commotion nearby, well think again!" said Videl. "I can sense Ki, too! This is far too dangerous for both of us! Leave it to your grandpa and the others!"_

_Videl then walked away. "And if I catch you sneaking out---"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" said Pan, disappointed._

_However, as Son Goten hadn't found any of the evil Ki due to still being in Satan City, the Demons continued their rampage on Earth.  
In a city near Satan City, the Demons were rampaging Earth. The citizens tried running away, but none were as fast as any of the demons. The Demons fired a barrage of ki blast at the Citizens, killing a whole lot of them.  
"HELP!"_

"_No… NO!"_

_The citizens screamed for mercy. "AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" screamed a lady as a Demon warped in front of her. Before she couldn't finish screaming, though, she was sliced in half._

"_Heh-heh… I got one!" laughed the Demon that killed the woman. He then proceeded to blast a ton of buildings, killing even more people. _

"_Not bad, man, but how about this?" shouted another Demon as it threw a huge fireball at a whole rack of humans. The fireball collided with the surface, causing a huge explosion that killed thousands. The demons laughed at how weak the Earthlings were, but suddenly… _

_A kick of justice was inflicted on one of the demons, sending them crashing into the remains of a destroyed building._

"_ARGH!!!!!!" screamed the demon that was kicked before destroying the building he was crashed into to show himsel. "Who did that?"  
"Wherever injustice lurks, Justice surfaces!" _

"_Who said that?"_

"_Great… Saiyaman 3!" _

_Suddenly, Great Saiyaman appeared before the demons with his signature pose. "Prepare to be defeated!"_

"_Well, looks like this circus left this retard behind!" sneered one of the demons. The Demon then prepared to attack Great Saiyaman but was halted by one of its comrades._

"_Guys, stay on your toes. This guy looks like… trouble…" said one of the demons at the Great Saiyaman 3's power._

"_The same could be said about YOU, evildoers!" shouted Great Saiyaman.  
"Who cares about this guy?" said the Demon that was kicked. "So, he kicked me in the face. Big whop!"_

"_Fight me if you can, but I can already tell that you guys can't help me…" said Great Saiyaman, chuckling. _

"_Grrr… that's it! I can't take anymore of this loser's jokes!" shouted the kicked Demon as he charged straight towards Saiyaman. "DIE!" _

_The demon leaped at Great Saiyaman with the intention of killing him. However, Saiyaman easily dodged the attack by creating an afterimage of himself and made the real him behind the Demon. Great Saiyaman 3 then prepared to make his move, smirking, and smashed the Demon in the direction of an "X" with his arms. The demon was instantly defeated. As the demons witnessed, they were clearly aggravated, and charged at Saiyaman._

"_YOU'RE MINE!" shouted all of them as they charged Saiyaman. However, Great Saiyaman took it with a smirk, and in a flash, defeated all of the demons that charged at him with unbelievable speed. _

_Great Saiyaman 3 then looked back at his defeated villains, taking a little time to rest, leaving himself completely vulnerable. A demon then saw and took the opportunity to strike Great Saiyaman 3. "HAH!"_

_The demon struck Great Saiyaman 3 in the face with a powerful punch, sending him fliying. "WAAAH!" screamed Great Saiyaman as he was punched and crashed into a window, breaking it. The glass pieces then fell with Great Saiyaman 3, along with his helmet, revealing Goten's face. "Nn… nnh…"_

_Son Goten then glared at the demons who prepared to finish him off. "Grrrr…"_

_Before the demons could actually attempt to finish Goten, a sudden blue light engulfed itself on the demons. "BUSTER CANNON!"_

"_Look out!" shouted the demons as they saw the blast and jumped to dodge it. While they were successful in dodging that blast, another blast was fired at them. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"_

_This blast would defeat the demons that jumped. _

"_What?" thought the Demon that noted of Goten's strength. It looked to where the blasts were headed but saw nothing._

"_Need any help?"_

"_Huh?" said Goten to himself and turned to see where the voice was coming from._

_And when he saw… Trunks._

"_Well?" rhetorically asked Trunks as he recovered from his Buster Cannon. Then, Vegeta landed next to Trunks after firing his Big Bang Attack. Trunks was wearing his doji from when he fought Majin Buu 18 years ago, except the shirt didn't show as much of his abs. Vegeta was wearing a similar battle clothing to the same time, except it had sleeves and the gloves and boots were dark gray. _

_  
"Pathetic, Goten," sneered Vegeta as he folded his arms. "Actually needing our help to destroy these weaklings…"_

"_You know, I had everything under control…" said Goten as he got up from the earlier punch. _

"_Riiiight," said Trunks as he turned his attention to the demons. "So, who are you punks?"_

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" smirked the Demon that noted Goten's strength as it put down its arms…_

_As Vegeta, Son Goten, and Trunks prepared to fight the Demons, another group of demons were flying in a desert, looking for strong fighters._

"_Commander said that there were a lot strong guys here…" spoke one of the demons. "But, there sure isn't any here…"_

"_Of course not, stupid…" groaned another demon. "Who'd live here?"_

"_Look!"_

_It turns out that, Yamcha and his longtime friend, Puar the Cat would. Sitting on their truck in the middle of the desert, Yamcha suddenly looked shocked._

"_Lord Yamcha, what's wrong?" asked Puar, floating._

"… _a lot of Ki is on the loose… evil ones, that is..." Yamcha mumbled, chewing on his toothpick, lying down on his car. _

"_Why don't you go and stop them?" asked Puar, drinking its soda._

_Yamcha got up and spit out his toothpick. "Puar, I quit fighting a long time ago…"_

"_Oh, yeah…" replied Puar, unhappy._

_The two then quieted down, until all of a sudden, a demon went behind Puar. Yamcha easily noticed it. "PUAR! LOOK OUT!"_

_Yamcha immediately jumped out the car and attacked the one that was going to kill Puar. He leaped forward and kicked in the face. "NNH!"_

"_WOLFANGFIST!"_

_Yamcha unleashed a powerful Wolf Fang Fist barrage of punches before combining both of his fists to blow the demon away into its comrades, defeating all of them. After seeing what he had just done, Yamcha thought to himself…_

"_Whoa…"_

_As Yamcha noticed that he still had strength after all those years, another group of Demons were flying towards the Turtle House. _

"_Hey, there's a house right there!"_

_The demons then landed and looked around the place._

"_Weird place…" mumbled one of the demons._

_They then busted through the door and started to look around._

"_Show yourself, cowards!" shouted the demons, but to no avail. Suddenly, one of the demons' heads was crushed by a certain walking stick. "Hello there…"_

_The demons then heard their companion scream and they all turned to see an elderly old man: Master Roshi. _

_  
"Oops, did I do that?"_

"_Y-You…"_

_The demons then attempted to kill the old man. However, before they could lay a finger on them, they all fell to the ground, defeated. Once they collapsed, Kulilin & C18 were seen behind them._

"_Whoa… been a long time since this place attracted drunks…" laughed Kulilin._

_As Kulilin laughed a demon bursted from the floor and attempted to kill him. "Die!"_

_Before the demon could touch Kulilin, though, C18 punched it directly in the throat, defeating it for good. _

_  
"Be careful…" said C18. "And take Marroon out of here…"_

_Kulilin, though, wasn't unhappy to hear that he had to do all that stuff while C18 would fight. After all, Kulilin was a fighter himself! _

_Suddenly, another demon warped behind of C18 and attempted to impale her with his first. Kulilin, though, noticed it and fired a Ki Blast at it, killing it. C18 then turned around, surprised to see its dead body._

"_Still got it…" said Kulilin, looking at his hands…_

"_Roshi! Is there something wrong?" shouted the Turtle and it noticed all of the dead bodies._

"_Oh, nothing…" replied Roshi._

_Meanwhile, near a waterfall, a group of Demons have confronted a 3 eyed fighter and a small warrior: Tienshinhan and Chaozu. _

"_What do you freaks want?" asked Tienshinhan, cracking his knuckles._

"_Your life…" replied the demons, laughing._

_As the demons laughed, Tienshinhan fired a Kiai from his hand. It contacted with demons, causing all of them to explode. Chaozu then fired a small Ki Blast from his finger that destroyed the barely alive demon.  
"And that's that…" replied Chaozu._

_As the heroes fought The Demons, Son Goku and apprentice Uub were flying in a city nearby. As they flew, they spotted a group of demons killing a ton of Earthlings._

"_Ah, so there they are…" smirked Goku, excited for an upcoming battle. "Get ready!"_

"_Right!" said Uub as he prepared to land. Son Goku then jumped off of The Flying Nimbus and Uub ended his flight to land. The two landed together without the Demons noticing._

"_Hello there…" said Goku, fearlessly. The demons heard the voice and turned to Goku…  
"Well, well, well…" laughed one of the demons. "Looks like these two idiots came here to die! Come on guys, GET EM!"_

_The whole group then jumped at Goku & Uub.  
"Ready, Uub?" asked Goku, excited._

"_Yessir…" said Uub._

"_No, not 'Yes sir'. YEAH!"_

"_Yeah!_

"_YEAH!"_

"_YEAH!!" shouted Uub as he and his master powered up. Their auras then got so huge that it caused a powerful Explosive Wave, defeating all of the demons._

_Meanwhile, as the Explosion started, The Demon Leader and his strongest demons are seen simply relaxing until one is suddenly shocked. _

"_What's wrong?" asked The Demon Leader, eating a piece of his apple to his shocked comrade._

"… _a sudden Ki just bust threw the roof…" said The Demon. "And a bunch of Demon Energy just… disappeared…"_

"_Yeah," said another demon, getting up from the ground. "A lot of our comrades have been sent back to Hell…"_

"_So, it's true…" mumbled The Demon Leader, throwing its apple away.. "There ARE powerful fighters here... Feh. All of you! Scatter! Find and destroy them!_

"_YESSIR!"_

_And so, the demons flew to destroy Earth's strongest fighters…_


	3. Chapter II: Retaliation

_** Coming Soon!**_


End file.
